Rio – The adventure stories of Bia (Episode – 1)
by Tyler Blu Gundersn
Summary: This, is the first episode of my new "Rio - The adventure stories of Bia" stories series. There will be a total of 5 episodes at the end. In this episode, it will be about Bia and 3 of her best friends,Tesla, Silvia and Julia, accidentally find an abandoned camp that make things goes wrong...(PS:It may not be very good, but I still hoped you would like and enjoyed it.)


**_Rio – The adventure stories of Bia (Episode – 1)_**

Written by: Richard Yu

Main Characters:

Bia, Julia, Tesla, Silvia

Secondary Characters:

Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Roberto, Mimi, Eduardo, aboriginal bird hunter (1) , aboriginal bird hunter (2), aboriginal bird feeder, aboriginal tribe leader, unknown macaw, John

(Chapter 1)

[The story will be base on 2015, January]

(It was a beautiful morning in the Amazon Rainforest, in the Spix's macaw tribe. Bia woke up from her dream, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She stands up from her bed, walked out of her room, and saw her brother, Tiago)

Bia: Good morning Tiago! What are you doing? *She asks softly*

Tiago: Hey Bia! Take a look at my new invention ~ the Brazil nuts shooter!

Bia: Cool! How does it work? *She asks slowly*

Tiago: Come on! I'll show you. It is very easy to be used. You insert the Nuts in to the clip, press the trigger, and the Nuts will be fired. *He showed her sister how to use it*

(Then, Tiago accidently press the trigger, and fired out the Nut)

Tiago: Oh no! *He screamed out*

(The nut flies through the entire living room, and hit Jewel)

Jewel: Ouch! *She looked at Bia and Tiago, and said: * Tiago! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't play dangerous things in home!

Bia: Ops, busted! *She flies away from Tiago, and landed in the front door of her home. Then, she saw her father, Blu. He was just awake from his bed, and walked out from his room.

Bia: Dad good morning! You wake up late again. *She said slowly to her father*

Blu: Hey Sweetie. Where are you going? *He asks her daughter with doubted voice*

Bia: I…. am going to go and find my friends. *reply slowly and softly back to her father*

Blu: Friends…That's cool. *Smirk smile to Bia*

Bia:*Hugged Blu, and release the hug* Dad I got to go, see you later!

Blu: Bye Sweetie! *He waves his wing*

(And Bia flies out from her home)

(On her way to find her friends, she saw many of her familiar relatives. First, it was Roberto)

Bia: Good morning uncle Beto!

Roberto: Good morning Bia! *He said while looking at her*

(Then, she flies pass the waterfall, and saw Mimi)

Bia: Good morning Aunt Mimi!

Mimi: *She sees Bia, and said* Bia! Good morning!

(After that, Bia flies by Eduardo's nest, and saw Eduardo)

Bia: Good morning Pop - pop!

Eduardo: *He sees Bia, and responded her as well* Good morning, my beautiful girl!

(Chapter 2)

(At last, she arrived the place where her friends are. The place is located in a giant wrecked tree near Eduardo's nest. There at the meeting location, three of the Bia's best friends, Tesla Silvia and Julia were already there waiting for her)

Bia: Good morning Tesla, good morning Silvia, good morning Julia! *Speak happily to her friends*

Tesla: Bia you are late! *Speak with a little bit angry voice*

Bia: Sorry…my brother showed me his new invention before I am coming out. *Speak slowly*

Tesla: Oh, that is okay then. *Speak out fast and quickly*

Silvia: So…what should we do now? Julia, did you have any ideas? *She asked with questioned voice*

Julia: Well… I don't have any ideas about this either. *reply Silvia's question*

Bia: Hey guys, I have an idea. How about let's go and explore places that are outside our tribe? *Said to all her friends*

Silvia: Well, sounds good to me. *reply to Bia*

Tesla: Outside the tribe… wouldn't that be a little bit too dangerous? *reply to Bia as well*

Julia: But we have never explored places that are outside the tribe. It would be very interesting if we go there. *Said to Tesla*

Bia: So…everyone agreed with my idea, right? Let's go! *She tells all her friends*

(The 4 kid macaws take off from the wrecked trees, and flies out of the tribe)

(Chapter 3)

(While they are flying around in the rainforest, they saw many different animals and planets. Suddenly, something makes all the 4 kids macaws felt curious on it. It was an abandoned human camp)

Bia: Guys, did you see that abandoned camp over there? *She asked to all her friends*

Silvia: I see it. *respond Bia's question*

Julia: Yea, it looks interesting to me. *respond Bia's question as well*

Bia: Come on, let's go and see if we could discovered anything interesting in it! *Bia tells everyone again*

Tesla: Hey wait me! *She said to all of her friends*

(They fly down and landed in front the camp. This camp is located near a river, and is covered by trees and bushes. It doesn't look like it is very old)

Tesla: I don't think it's a good idea to enter unfamiliar human buildings like this… *feel a little bit afraid*

Bia: Come on Tesla, it is already abandoned. There is no need to be worry! *she tells Tesla*

(Then, they walked in to the camp. Inside it, there is a bed, a broken TV, an old desk, a bag and a giant map that is being nailed on a blackboard)

Silvia: Wow… this is cool! *she looks around*

Julia: Let's search around and see if we could find anything good. *she tells all her friends*

Tesla: *Standing in front of the entry of the camp, and said: * I'll just stand here watching you guys.

Silvia: *She opened the drawer of the desk, and saw a car key, a note book, a broken smart phone, and some batteries * Bah, Nothing interesting.

Bia: *She looked at the giant map, and saw a place that is been circled.* Amazon Paradise… *She whispered to herself.*

Bia: Guys, come and see this *She called her friends*

(Tesla, Silvia and Julia then walked over to Bia and stand next to her)

Silvia: Amazon Paradise…? *she speak out with questioned voice*

Bia: Guys! Use your imagination….Wonder how beautiful that place could be? I think we should go and visit it! *While looking at all her friends*

Julia: Bia, I'd said your idea is cool, but that distance is way too far for us to reach. South east, 35 miles away from this camp to there. *look at Bia while saying*

Tesla: Julia is right; it is too dangerous for us to go that far.

Bia: Hey, if you were afraid to follow me to that place, you can go back to the tribe right now. *Walked out the camp, and fly away*

Julia: Bia wait! I'll go with you!

Silvia: Hold on me, either! *she said to Bia*

Tesla: Ah! Alright I'll just go as well. *said with impatient voice*

(They all take off, and fly toward the place where the "Amazon Paradise" could be.)

(Chapter 4)

(On their way to the "Amazon Paradise*, they fly through over mountains, waterfalls, and many different beautiful places. After several hours of flying, they have almost finally arrived it)

Tesla: Bia…I…am tired….can we…take a break…? *Said while flying, but looks like she is almost falling down*

Bia: Hold on Tesla, less than 1 mile away from the distance! *she tells her friends*

Julia: Bia! We are all tired. Slow down and wait us! *she tells Bia*

(Then, Bia saw some big trees that surround a place, so she fly even faster)

Julia: *See some torches that is inserted in to the ground, and measured something is not right* Bia wait! *She shouted to Bia*

(But it was too late. Bia dash through the trees and saw something that shocked her. It was an Amazon aboriginal tribe that hangs cages with birds in them everywhere. Bia fly back and landed on to a branch in one of the big tree, standing there looking at the tribe.)

(Chapter 5)

Bia: This is…The "Amazon Paradise"…? *said while looking at the tribe*

(The 3 other kid macaws arrived in the big tree, landed beside Bia as well)

Silvia: Oh my god… Bia, did you think this place look beautiful!? Huh? *started to feel a little bit mad*

Tesla: What!? We spent hours to come to a place that catches birds!? *She said to Bia*

Bia: Hey! I didn't know this place would look like this in the first place As well, okay? *Bia tells Tesla and Silvia*

Tesla: Oh great, now I have used all my physicals. Now I do not know how much times it would take for me to have my strength back. *She then sits down on a branch*

Julia: Tesla, Silvia, stop arguing! You make the decision to follow Bia to here. *She shouted at Tesla and Silvia*

(Suddenly, all four of them look at the biggest building in the tribe. They saw a person, holding a cage of birds, and walks in to it)

Silvia: What!? I don't want to be one the bird that is being capture in to there. Tesla, have you rested enough? *Question Tesla with a very worry voice*

Tesla: Obviously no! Can't you see, I still couldn't feel my wings! *show Silvia her wing*

Julia: Be quiet! Someone is coming. *she tells all her friends*

(Then, they saw two Amazon aboriginals from the tribe, walking toward them. One of them is holding a web shooter, which could shoot out webs and hunt birds down.)

(As these two people walking closer and closer to the 4 kid macaws, they could hear their conversations.)

Aboriginal bird hunter (1): The leader told us we must hunt down at least one macaw today. *said to aboriginal bird hunter (2)*

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): Don't worry, with my shooting skills, I could hunt down at least 2 today. *said to aboriginal bird hunter (1)*

Tesla: *Heard about they are going to hunt down macaws, felt afraid* Bia! This is all your fault! Why did you bring us to here!?

Bia: Hey, like what Julia said, you and Silvia made the decision to follow me to here. *Bia started to feel mad as well*

Silvia: Mom! I miss you! *Cry out*

Julia: Everyone, stop arguing! *She shouted to all her friends*

(Meanwhile on the surface)

Aboriginal bird hunter (1): Wait, did you hear that? Sounds like some macaw's sounds, and they are very close to us. *whisper to aboriginal bird hunter (2)*

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): I heard that…now be quiet, and let me find them *whisper back to Aboriginal bird hunter (1)*

(Back to the 4 kids macaws)

Tesla: I don't care! All the trouble we have is made by you Bia! *Said to Bia with very angry voice*

Bia: Hey! This has gone a little bit to over! *Bia shouted back to Tesla*

Silvia: Mom! *Still crying out*

Julia: Guys! *Try to stop the argument, but the 3 other Spix's macaw all ignore her words*

(Chapter 6)

(Suddenly, they all hear a loud human yelling sound. That made them all of them shut up.)

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): THEY ARE OVER THERE!

Bia: *After the voice, Bia said* Guys…FLY!

(The four kid macaws take off from the tree, and fly as fast as they can, while two Aboriginal bird hunters were chasing behind them. Bia and Julia flies at the head, while Tesla and Silvia was trying their best to catch up with them. They fly over high trees and dive under wrecked logs, but still couldn't lose the Aboriginal bird hunters)

Tesla: I am running out physicals again, I do not know how much longer I could still flies. *speak out with weak voice*

Bia: *Suddenly, Bia has an idea* Guys! Rise up as high as you can!

(All of them started to rise up, but expect Tesla.)

Tesla: I can't rise up like that; I don't have enough strength to do it! *couldn't rise up*

(Silvia saw Tesla couldn't rise up, so she dives down, and use her feet to grab Tesla's wings and tried as hard as she can to increase Tesla's altitude.)

Silvia: Come on Tesla, you can do this!

(Meanwhile on the surface again)

Aboriginal bird hunter (1): They are escaping away! Do something. *said to aboriginal bird hunter (2)*

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): Don't worry, I got this! *said back to aboriginal bird hunter (1)*

(So Aboriginal bird hunter (2) takes out his web shooter, and target on Tesla and Silvia)

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): Got ya! *Then, he pulled the trigger and fired the web*

(Chapter 7)'

Bia and Julia: Tesla, Silvia, Watch out! *They both shouted to Tesla and Silvia very loudly*

(The web flies up very fast. Both Tesla and Silvia tried to dodge away, but it was too late. The web caught both of them, and they started to fall down)

Tasla and Silvia: Bia! Julia! *Shouted out very loud*

Bia and Julia: Tasla, Silvia! *Shouted out very loud as well*

(The two Aboriginal bird hunters grab Tesla and Silvia up, and through them in to the cage)

Tesla and Silvia: Ouch! That hearts! *speak out loud*

Aboriginal bird hunter (1): Well well, isn't this the rare Blue Spix's Macaw!? Haven't seen them around this area for awhile. Now our leader will defiantly be happy to have this kind of rare birds to be a part of the oblation!

(They pick up the cage, and started to walk back to their tribe, while laughing and chatting with each other)

(Back to Bia and Julia. They landed on a tree, and watched their friends got taken away.)

Bia: Tasla is right…This is all my fault….If I didn't have the idea to come to this place, they wouldn't get caught by those people *tears*

Julia: Oh Bia… *Cried out with Bia, and hugged her*

Bia: I don't know what to do now…. *Cry out loud, and release the hug*

Julia: Maybe we should return to our tribe now…we must get back before the sunset *still tearing*

(They take off from the tree, and started to fly back to their tribe)

(Chapter 8)

(After many hours of flying, it is already night, and they have finally returned back to their tribe. They landed on to a tree before they returned to each other's home.)

Julia: Tomorrow morning, I will meet you at the old place. Okay? We'll discuss how to rescue them back there. *tells Bia with slow and disappointed voice*

Bia: Okay Julia…See you tomorrow…. *respond Julia with sad voice*

(They both fly back to each other's home. After returned to their home, both them tried their best to act normally.)

(Very soon, couple hours later, it was midnight. Suddenly, Bia heard some loud voices that is asking for questions. It was Tesla and Silvia's mother. Bia knew what exactly happened, but still ignore their voices and continue her sleep.)

(Meanwhile in the aboriginal tribe, the two aboriginal bird hunters carried the cage with Tesla and Silvia in it, walked in to the tribe leader's home. The tribe leader's home was build up by woods, but uses many luxury jewelry such as diamonds and gold as the decorative. The leader himself sits in the middle rear part of the building. Behind his sit, there is a small door.)

(Both of the aboriginal bird hunters knees down to the tribe leader)

Aboriginal bird hunter (1): My master, as what you request us to do, we have brought two macaws for you. *he said to the tribe leader with a very loyal voice*

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): And my master, these birds aren't some normal macaws that you sees every day. They are the rare Blue Spix's Macaw. *speak out slowly*

Aboriginal tribe leader: The Blue Spix's macaw…? Pass the cage to me. *He felt curious*

(Then, Aboriginal bird hunter (1) passes the cage to the tribe leader)

Aboriginal tribe leader: They are…real Blue Spix's Macaw! You two have seriously impressed me this time. God Abra – Boo – Doo will be happy to receive them as his gift. I will give you two more jewelry as an reward this time. *pass the rewards to aboriginal bird hunters (1) and (2)

Silvia: Tesla I am scared… *she speaks out with tremble voice*

Tesla: I know… I am scared as well. *she responds Silvia*

Silvia: Are they going to kill us? *ask Tesla with tremble voice*

Tesla: Silvia…I have no idea. *She responds Silvia slowly*

Silvia: Bia and Julia will come back and save us, right? *speak out very fast*

Tesla: Shut up! I am here with you, so I completely had no idea what would actually happen to us. Okay? *tears out, and hugged Silvia very tight*

Aboriginal tribe leader: Can you help me to hang these birds to the room? *he asked the aboriginal bird hunter (2)*

Aboriginal bird hunter (2): Of course, my master. *He picks up the cage, walked pass the tribe leader's sit, and opened the rear door. Inside the door, there is a big room, which is filled with different kind of rare and exotic birds that were been putted in cages. At last, Tesla and Silvia were been hanged in the most rear end part of the room. After hanged their cage up, he walked out of the room, closes the door and everything suddenly become very dark. Tesla and Silvia hugged each other, hopping for someone to rescue them out… *

(Chapter 9)

**(**Very soon, it is the next day. Bia leaved her home and fly to the old place, which is where she meet Tesla, Silvia and Julia yesterday. Before Bia arrived, Julia is already there)

Bia: *Landed beside Julia* Good morning Julia… *Speak with slow and disanointed voice*

Julia: Good morning Bia… *Speak with slow and disappointed voice as well*

Bia: Have you told your parents about what happened to Tesla and Silvia? *ask Julia*

Julia: *Shake her head*

Bia: Me either… *reply to Julia*

Julia: So…how can we rescue them now…? *ask slowly Bia*

Bia: There is always a way… *Thinking carefully for awhile* Hey…we are small, right?

Julia: Small…? *feel confused*

Bia: Yea, we can get in to the tribe by walking instead of flying, so these people won't be able to see us! *said to Julia*

Julia: But where can we find them after we entered the tribe? *ask Bia *

Bia: Hum… * Thinking carefully again. Suddenly, she had an idea* How about this, let them catch us, and they will close us to where Tesla and Silvia is!

Julia: How can you be so sure about this? And how can we be available to escape from the cage? You should know these cages have locks. *ask Bia again*

Bia: After caught us, they will defiantly put us to where Tesla and Silvia is …trust me, and about the cage lock thing, I will bring my fanny pack during the rescue, and there are tools in it that could unlock the locks. *she said to Julia*

Julia: Okay…this plan sounds fantastic to me. So when are we going to leave? *Ask Bia*

Bia: one hour later, I will meet you here. *respond Julia's question*

Julia: Got it. *said to Bia*

(Both of them take off and flied back to each other's home to prepare their stuffs)

(Chapter 10)

*Bia flies back to her home. Inside her home, everything is quiet, and there is no one else expects Bia. She walked in to her room, opened her desk, took out her fanny pack, and put needed tools into it. Then, she accidently fined a picture that has all her three best friends in it (PS: Taken by Carla).

Bia: *Look at the picture* Tesla, Silvia…. I will bring you home!

(Bia put her fanny pack on, and when she is preparing to leave her room, she saw Tiago's Brazil Nuts shooter)

Bia: Maybe this thing would helps. *Pick up the shooter, and put it in to her fanny pack as well*

(She flies away from her home, and heading towards the wrecked tree again.)

(Meanwhile back to Tesla and Silvia, an aboriginal opened the door of the room.)

Aboriginal bird feeder: Wake up birdies! Time for breakfast! *He shouted to all the birds in the room, take out a bunch of food scraps, and uses a big spoon to put these disgusting things in to all the bird cages.*

Sivlia: That smells bad! *Use her wings to cover her nose*

Tesla: *Shouted to the aboriginal bird feeder* Hey! We deserve better meal!

Aboriginal bird feeder: Hahaha! Eat! Eat! This afternoon, you are all going to contribution to the great Abra – Boo – Doo!

Tesla: Contribution? What!? *felt surprise after heard the aboriginal bird feeder's words*

Silvia: *Tears out again* I want to go home…

(Back to Bia and Julia again)

(This time, Bia arrived the giant wreaked tree earlier then Julia. She landed on it, and waits for her. After Couple of minutes later, she arrived.)

Bia: Julia, are you ready to go? *She asks Julia*

Julia: Of course I am ready. *Julia reply back*

*So both of them depart from the old giant wrecked tree, flies out of the Blue Spix's macaw tribe, and heading toward the Amazon aboriginal tribe, so-called the "Amazon Paradise"

(They fly over rivers, waterfalls, mountains…after many hours of flying; they have finally seen the big trees again.)

Bia: Alright Julia, we will take a break here before we enter the tribe. *She said to Julia, while Julia is flying behind her*

Julia: Okay Bia …I need to drink some waters though. *she reply to Bia*

(So Bia flies down and landed on a branch, and Julia landed beside the pond. Their location is very close to the tribe.)

(Chapter 11)

(While Bia is checking her tools in her fanny pack, Julia is still drinking waters in the pond, Suddenly, she sees a video recorder on the ground next to the pond. She looks more carefully, and sees there is a bag in the bush)

Julia: Bia, come and check this. *she called Bia *

(Bia flies down and landed next to Julia)

Julia: What is this? *she asks while feeling curious*

Bia: Hey, it is a video recorder! *She pickup the recorder* Why would someone lose it here? *Bia speaks out with confused voice*

Julia: I have no idea… *said while looking at the video recorder*

Bia: Wait, let me try turn it on. *She press the "On" button on the recorder, but nothing happened*

Julia: And Bia, over there in that bush, there is a bag. *She point at the direction of the bushes*

Bia: * walk toward the bush where the bag is at.* Let me see…maybe I could find some batteries in it.

(Bia opened the bag, and find the batteries for the recorder. Then she takes out the original batteries, and put the ones she fond into the recorder)

Bia: Alright, now let see if it works this time. *She press the "On" button again, and this time it works*

Bia: Maybe I could find some useful videos…. *She started to look around in the recorder*

(Then, she find a video that interested her. She then starts playing it.)

(In the video, there is a man, and he is standing in front of a camp, which was the one Bia, Tesla, Silvia and Julia had visited yesterday)

Julia: Hey! Isn't that the camp we went to yesterday? *she said to Bia*

Bia: Julia be quiet and watch the video! *She reply back to Julia with a little bit angry voice*

Man in the video (John): Hello everyone, my name is John. I am an Amazon aboriginal tribe observer. I've spent half of my life, observing different tribes. Recently, I discovered a new tribe, which is quite interesting.

(Then in the video, John picks up the video recorder, and walked in to the camp. After that, he put the recorder on to the desk, and points its direction to the giant map)

Man in the video (John): *He uses his finger to point the red circle on the map, and said (This tribe is 35 miles away from my camp, and I named it, the "Amazon Paradise". Well of course, that place does not look like paradise, especially for birds. The residents of that tribe have a very special traditional. The most things they do every day, is to hunt down birds, bring them back to the tribe, and keep them alive, until every week's Tuesday. At that day, they will contribution these birds to their god, Abra – Boo – Doo. Now let me show you how these aboriginals contribution them.)

(After that, the place that's inside the video has changed. For now, the recorder's location is on a tall tree, still handed by John. Its direction is pointed to the center of the tribe. At that place, there are a lot of long wooden sticks that is inserted in to the ground. These sticks are more than 3 floors high. And on all the highest section of the stick, there are birds that been tight on to the ropes. Around these sticks, there are oils around it, and around the oils, all the aboriginals resident of the tribe were there. Some of them are dancing; some of them are drinking, and some of them chatting. Then, a man with a torch walked toward the sticks. He put the torch on to the oils, and then, all the sticks started to burn. Very soon, the flames reach the birds on the stick that kills them all. After that, John redirection the recorder, and pointed to himself.)

Man in the video (John): I believe the man that were holding the torch, is the leader of the tribe.

(Suddenly in the video, John heard a loud aboriginal's sounds. Then he thought that he is been discovered.)

Man in the video (John): They have discovered me, I got to go! * In the video, he climb of the tree, and tried to run away, But it was too late. John run as fast as he can, but the aboriginals still catch up with him. Then, they shoot out webs and caught him. Then you can see all the stuffs of John falls on to the ground, including his recorder. The video ends after that*

Julia: Oh my! I think they killed that person. *She yelled out*

Bia: Julia, that wasn't the point now. Today is Tuesday, so that means the contribution will start soon. We must hurry! *she said with very worried voice*

*Bia and Julia then depart from the pond, and fly slowly in to the tribe.*

(Meanwhile back to Tesla and Silvia. It is already the afternoon. A man open the door of the room again, walked inside, and put a coma object on to the ground of the room. It looks like a wooden sphere.)

Silvia: *Smell the coma* Tesla…I felt sleepy…

Tesla: *Smell the coma as well* Silvia...me either…

(Then, all the birds in the room fainted. After that, many aboriginals workers then walked in to the room, at take all the cages out. They opened the cage doors, take all the birds out, and tight them with ropes on to many different wooden sticks.)

(Chapter 12)

(Tesla slowly awake from the faint…she is still feeling a bit dizzy, but she has done her best to open her eyes. Then she find herself been tight on a tall stick along with many others birds that were been captured. Around them, was all the evident of the tribe. As the video that Bia and Julia saw, they were all celebrating happily.)

Tesla: Silvia!? Silvia!? *she shouted at Silvia*

(But Silvia is still fainted.)

Tesla: No…. I don't want to die like this…. *she tears out*

(Back to Bia and Julia. They have successfully entered the tribe with no obstacle. Because everyone in the tribe are all gather around the birds that were been captured. Very soon, Bia and Julia has reached that place as well. They hide behind a big pod, and look carefully to find Tesla and Silvia.)

Julia:*See Tesla and Silvia been tight on the wooden sticks, and said to Bia* There they are!

(Bia started to think carefully for the plan. Then, she had an idea.)

Bia: Hey, I got an idea. *Take out the Brazil Nuts shooter* Julia, later on, find a close spot to that man which will hold the torch, and use this device to shoot him, so he would lost concentrate on our friends. While that, I will go and untie the ropes on them. If the man sees you, fly as high as you can, so he won't be able to catch you. Now I'll show you how to use the shooter. Insert the nuts into the clip, and press the trigger to fire.

Julia: Got it! *So she walks away to find a close spot to where the tribe leader would walk through later*

(Very soon, the tribe leader comes out. He holds a torch on his left hand, and said)

Aboriginal tribe leader: The great Abra – Boo – Doo, we have brought you the birds you've always wanted again this week. We hoped you would like it! *He yelled out to the sky*

(After the tribe leader's words, Julia used the Brazil Nuts shooter to shoot Brazil Nuts on to the tribe leader)

Aboriginal tribe leader: Ouch! What the!? *He looks around.*

(At that moment, Bia flies up and reached Tesla)

Tesla: *See Bia and screamed out* BIA! I know you will come back to save us!

Bia: Not just me. Julia is here as well. *she said to Tesla*

Tesla: Well…where is she? *Tesla ask Bia with questioned voice*

(Mean while back to the surface, Julia discovered the tribe leader has find her location)

Aboriginal tribe leader: Catch that bird! *he points his finger on Julia*

(Julia through the Nuts shooter away, and flies up to the sky. The aborigines runs over and tried to catch her, but failed. Then, the tribe leader sees Bia is trying to release the oblation birds)

Aboriginal tribe leader: Hey! You can't do that! *Shouted out very loud, and use the torch to ignite the oils that is around the oblation birds*

(Back to Bia and Tesla)

Bia: *Saw the flames is been ignited* We don't have much time now. I will untie the ropes on you.

(Bia try to untied it, but it is too tight. So Bia open her fanny pack, and take out her knife)

Bia: Hold on Tesla! * She cut off the ropes on Tesla. Then, she was released*

Tesla: *Rush over to Silvia* Silvia, wake up! Bia and Julia has come back to save us!

Bia: *Flies to Tesla and Silvia, and said* Tesla, try to wake her up as hard as you can! I will now go and saves the others.

Tesla: Ok Bia!

Bia: Julia! Come down here and help me to release the others. *she yelled out to call Julia*

Julia: Ok Bia! I am coming! *She flies down toward Bia. After that, Bia then pass her another knife*

Bia: Hurry! We don't have much time left. *she speak out in very worried voice*

(So Bia and Julia flies away from Tesla and Silvia, and started to cut off the ropes of the others oblation birds)

Unknown Macaw: Yay! I am free! *Quickly fly away with the others that is been released*

(Back to Tesla and Silvia)

Tesla: Silvia! *She slapped her face with her legs very hard. After that, Silvia is awake*

Silvia: Tesla…!? *Speak with weak voice*

Tesla: Silvia! You are finally awake! *she hugged Tesla* Bia and Julia has come back to save us!

(Silvia then sees Bia and Julia.)

Silvia: Bia! Julia! *she shouted to Bia and Julia*

Bia: Silvia! Hold on, I will go and release you! *She then fly to Silvia and Tesla*

(Bia cut off the ropes that ties Silvia on the stick, while Julia has complete release all the birds.)

Julia: Bia, all the birds were been released! *she said to Bia*

Bia: Ok! Let's get out of here! *she reply back to Julia*

(Then, they all flies out of the flames, and depart away from the "Amazon Paradise".)

Aboriginal tribe leader: No! *Shouted out very loudl*

(Four of them landed on a tree that is already far away from the tribe. Then, they all hugged each other very tight.)

Silvia: *Tears out* Bia, Julia, thank you for coming back and save us!

Bia: * Tears out as well* Silvia, Tesla… I will never take you to explore dangerous place like this again!

Julia: *Tears out a little bit* Alright, let's go home!

(So they all take off from the tree, and fly to the direction where the Blue Spix's macaws tribe is at.)

The End


End file.
